


Un nuovo inizio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [23]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: One-shot fluff su una notte di Vegeta, Bulma e il piccolo Trunks neonato. [Presente leggero Ooc].





	Un nuovo inizio

Un nuovo inizio

 

 

Il pianto di Trunks risuonò per tutta la camera, Vegeta socchiuse un occhio e mugolò.

“Donna…” iniziò a bofonchiare.

Bulma s’indicò la gamba fasciata.

“Non è colpa mia, non sarebbe successo se non avessi dovuto sistemare la Gravity Room” disse con tono di sfida.

Il principe dei saiyan sospirò, si alzò in piedi e sbadigliando raggiunse la culla. Il bambino era illuminato dalla luce della luna che filtrava dalla finestra e Vegeta prese il suo primogenito tra le braccia. Iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza, sbadigliando rumorosamente e cullando il piccolo, trascinava i piedi e i suoi occhi erano cerchiati da delle profonde occhiaie.

“Dovresti cantargli una ninna nanna” disse Bulma. Vide gli occhi del marito brillare nell’oscurità.

< Quanto sa essere sinistro alle volte > pensò.

“Potrei cantarla io, ma devi coricarti qui vicino a me” propose.

Vegeta sporse il labbro e aggrottò la fronte.

< Non sono convinto. E se coricandomi col moccioso in braccio lo schiacciassi per sbaglio? > si domandò.

“Dai” lo incalzò la moglie, il saiyan annuì e si coricò accanto a lei, tenendo il piccolo appoggiato sul petto.

Bulma iniziò a cantare, Trunks smise di piangere e man mano di scalciare. Man mano che la voce di Bulma risuonava nella stanza, i numeri dell’orologio digitale sul comodino si susseguivano.

Bulma smise di cantare e sbadigliò.

“Vegeta, il piccolo adesso sicuramente dorme, puoi rimetterlo nella culla” disse dolcemente. Risuonò solo il succhiare ritmico di Trunks, che nel sonno si era messo l’indice in bocca e lo ciucciava rumorosamente.

< Che scimmione maleducato, potrebbe almeno rispondere! > pensò Bulma. Si voltò di scatto e s’immobilizzò, Vegeta si era assopito, un sorriso sulle labbra e il bambino stretto tra le braccia.

< È la scena più toccante e dolce che io abbia mai visto. Con che coraggio potrei svegliare uno dei due?” si chiese Bulma. Delicatamente sfilò Trunks dalle braccia del marito, si spostò lungo il letto rimanendo seduta, tenendo il piede fasciato sollevato e si sporse, adagiando il figlio nella culla, coprendolo con una copertina azzurra su cui erano disegnati dei gatti.

< Mia madre è stata tanto cara a cucirla per me > rifletté. Sfilò il dito dalla bocca di Trunks, ma il bambino se lo rimise in bocca, continuando a dormire.

< È già cocciuto come suo padre… quel bambinone si addormenta con le ninne nanne > pensò. Strisciò all’indietro e si sdraiò, abbracciò Vegeta e si posò delicatamente la testa del marito tra i seni.

Il principe dei saiyan continuava a dormire profondamente, Bulma gli accarezzò la testa, delle ciocche more larghe due dita scivolarono dalla sua capigliatura a fiamma e formarono una frangetta davanti alla fronte spaziosa di Vegeta.

“Buona notte, amore mio” bisbigliò Bulma con voce quasi inudibile. Adagiò la testa sul cuscino, chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò, continuando a stringere l’uomo.

Nel sonno avvolse una delle due gambe abbronzate e muscolose di lui, con la propria sana.

Vegeta, continuando a dormire, l’abbracciò a sua volta, strofinando il capo contro il petto di lei.

I loro respiri risuonavano nella stanza, insieme a quelli del figlio, che aveva smesso di succhiarsi il dito e gorgogliava ogni tanto nel sonno.


End file.
